shardsofanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mhulkn
History Prehistory The homeplanet of the Mhulkn, Gersh of the Mayat system, has one of the richest ecosystems in the known galaxy. Almost the entire planet is covered in thick plant life, and various small critters prowl for food. Insect life is especially noteworthy: both high availability of food and a large risk of predators provided a catalyst for the development of hive-based creatures. These creatures, ancestors of the Mhulkn, developed strong bonds between individuals, until one swarm could be considered a single conscience being. It did not take long for the Mhulkn to begin developing the world around them to fit their needs. Neither swarms nor individual insects can change much by themselves, however. Thus the early tools of the Mhulkn were not stone axes and hammers, but simple "Golems" to help them work. Early Golems worked like suits for the swarms to live in: by getting in one of these, they could actually move large items, paving the way for simple agriculture. Later golems are reminiscent of the robots of the other races, capable of far greater achievements. The golems became a status symbol for the Mhulkn, but never replaced them: in cities, it is common to see mostly swarms traveling through the city "streets". With the new golems, many new nations arose, all fighting against the jungles, forests, and tiagas of Gersh. Fighting between Mhulkn tribes was initially common, until unity was reached through both negotiation and war by the legendary figure King Vitius. Vitius praised industry, and under his leadership the Mhulkn quickly spread into space. Contact Although initially wary that meeting other races would hurt the Mhulkn's unity, they were quick to begin negotiations once it was realized that they were peaceful. It was the Mhulkns who proposed the foundation of an empire, and it was primarily the Mhulkns who ruled said empire. With the king as their representative, Mhulkn territory flourished. To an extent, though, the Mhulkn were reliant on the unity provided by the empire, and may have difficulties keeping their immense power. Description The Mhulkn exist in as part of a pseudo-hive mind. One swarm is, for all purposes, one "Mhulkn". These swarms can freely transfer information between themselves, leading to a vibrant academic culture. When around other species or doing manual labor, they often use robotic "golems"; in private, golems are comparatively rare. Reproduction is a slightly complicated affair, but in brief, one Mhulkn "buds" with the support of another. There is no concept of gender. Mhulkns perfer to change the world around them rather than adapt, and have a strong sense of unity in everything they do. Government It is expected for a Mhulkn King to rule absolutely and completely. He demands respect, and thereby creates unity. Advisors enact empire wide policies, and fund this through obligatory vassal contributions. Although vassals can feel constrained under these conditions, a little bit of diplomacy or intrigue can really help to open up new pathways. As such, the real politics of the Mhulkn Empire is behind closed curtains, where the great houses vie for power. Category:Races